hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Pacific hurricane season (HurricaneLucas4064)
The 2020 Pacific hurricane season was a slightly below average season, featuring 15 named storms, 7 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes, which caused a total of over $2.9 billion (2020 USD) in damages. The season officially began on May 15, 2020, and ended on November 30, 2020. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the East Pacific basin and are adopted by convention. However, tropical cyclogenesis is possible at any time of the year. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:700 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:50 top:58 columnwidth:220 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2020 till:01/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:21/05/2020 till:24/05/2020 color:TS text:"Amanda (TS)" from:12/06/2020 till:13/06/2020 color:TD text:"Two-E (TD)" from:29/06/2020 till:09/07/2020 color:C1 text:"Boris (C1)" from:03/07/2020 till:06/07/2020 color:TS text:"Cristina (TS)" from:12/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:C3 text:"Douglas (C3)" from:19/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 color:C4 text:"Elida (C4)" from:26/07/2020 till:28/07/2020 color:TD text:"Seven-E (TD)" barset:break from:05/08/2020 till:13/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Fausto (C2)" from:10/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:TS text:"Genevieve (TS)" from:17/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Hernan (C2)" from:19/08/2020 till:23/08/2020 color:TS text:"Iselle (TS)" from:25/08/2020 till:28/08/2020 color:TS text:"Julio (TS)" from:27/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:TS text:"Ema (TS)" from:09/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:TD text:"Thirteen-E (TD)" barset:break from:18/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:TS text:"Karina (TS)" from:29/09/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Lowell (C5)" from:12/10/2020 till:17/10/2020 color:C1 text:"Marie (C1)" from:26/10/2020 till:29/10/2020 color:TS text:"Norbert (TS)" from:09/11/2020 till:10/11/2020 color:TD text:"Eighteen-E (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November Systems Tropical Storm Amanda Tropical Depression Two-E Hurricane Boris Tropical Storm Cristina Hurricane Douglas Hurricane Elida Tropical Depression Seven-E Hurricane Fausto Tropical Storm Genevieve Hurricane Hernan Tropical Storm Iselle Tropical Storm Julio Tropical Storm Ema Tropical Depression Thirteen-E Tropical Storm Karina Hurricane Lowell Hurricane Marie Tropical Storm Norbert Tropical Depression Eighteen-E System Names The following names was used for named storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2020. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used in the 2014 season, with the exception of the name Odalys, which replaced Odile. However, the name Odalys was not used this season. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140 degrees west and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. Retirement On March 28, 2021, at the 43th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the name Lowell from its rotating naming list due to the number of deaths and amount of damage they caused, and it will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. It will be replaced with Lucero for the 2026 season, respectively. Seasonal Effects Category:Below average hurricane seasons Category:HurricaneLucas4064 Category:Eastern Pacific